


我在苍穹等着你（奈丹/刘东成）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Category: Kengan Omega
Genre: Another Timeline, M/M, Out of Character, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 搜索苍穹和Soukyu都能发现有趣的店，于是我把它们组合了一下......这是平行世界，平行世界......日常虎头蛇尾请不要在意English version is published, please double check my works.
Relationships: Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	我在苍穹等着你（奈丹/刘东成）

“我在苍穹等着你。”

为了那句话跑到这个民宿旅店的刘东成现在正坐在榻榻米地板上郁闷着，深觉自己被耍了。

自从收到那家伙没来由的这么一句话之后，刘东成就满脑子都是这个他先发现再拖着其他人来的以自家做的甜点出名的民宿，以至于比赛结束之后他连招呼都来不及和其他人打一个就急急忙忙收拾东西跑到了这。本以为奈丹会在这里等他，却不料连个痕迹都没，只有他相当丢人的扑了个空，还为了不让人看出他其实被放鸽子了所以现场登记入住......幸好这段时间没什么别的客人，不然他就糗大了。

“可恶......那家伙是在耍我吗......”刘东成忿忿不平地用木签插起又一块羊羹，就着热茶吃了起来，“要不是这里的点心很好吃（嚼）我可就走了，嗯，羊羹果然还是黑糖的比较好吃，明天走之前买两块回去——等等！？你这家伙？！”从突然打开的门外走进来的不是那个失踪了相当一段时间的混蛋家伙还能是谁？话说回来，奈丹这家伙是怎么做到旁若无人地直接开门进来的？他明明锁门了啊......刘东成忍不住皱起眉，放下签子伸手戳在弯腰看他的男人胸口，阻止他继续向前凑：“喂喂，别凑过来，我问你话呢，别笑！”

“有什么问题吗？”奈丹笑得十分无辜，仿佛他并没有不告而别再回来一样，极其顺手地拿走了刘东成还没吃完的羊羹放进嘴里，“如果你是想问我为什么能直接进来的话，老板娘还记得我们以前一起来过哦。”

“......不是这个问题啊喂！”回想起“以前”发生的事，血液全部冲上了刘东成的脸和耳朵，他知道自己的脸现在肯定红得不像样了，可现在他没心情管这些，“你这家伙说是在这等我，怎么变成我等你了？还有，比赛完你人到底去哪了唔——”

不等他把满身怒气撒在自己身上，奈丹伸手拐开还戳在自己胸口的手指，握住刘东成也不知是打算反抗还是怎样的随便挥舞的双手手腕，稍稍一用力就把他推倒在了榻榻米上。嗯，还是那么好推倒，奈丹这样想着，忍不住露出了个在刘东成看来就像是挑衅一般的微笑。他无视了身下人逐渐暴躁的扭动挣扎，仗着自己的体型优势和力量差，直接压住了嘴里还在骂骂咧咧的的刘东成，低下头吻了上去，直接堵住了对方未尽的抱怨声。

到头来，和搏克手奈丹·蒙特巴赫角力什么的刘东成还是不可能做到的，更别提他并不专心。

唇舌纠缠着的两人齿间满是羊羹的甜腻味道，原想专心和身上那家伙至少在吻技上分个高下的刘东成极其挫败地认识到自己居然在这方面也没那家伙有力。就算他用上牙齿奈丹也不会停顿，最多皱皱眉，然后更加用力地抱紧他，舌头仔细扫过他口中的每一寸，像是在寻找残存的甜味一般吮吸着他的嘴唇，直到他为了反抗动用牙齿咬出铁锈味才停下。

一吻毕，奈丹保持着压制住身下人的姿势开恩似的松开刘东成红肿的嘴唇，下巴贴在他发烫的脸颊上，脸上一副“真拿你没办法呀”的表情搂着他一翻身，两人就此面对面侧躺在了榻榻米上。几乎可以说是被他塞进怀里的刘东成气得浑身发抖，扯着他的领子就是一口咬在眼前男人结实的脖子上。可惜的是，奈丹这家伙皮糙肉厚，下颚力量太小的人根本没法留下太深的痕迹，例如刘东成。

“东成，你在干什么？有点痒啊，”奈丹带笑的声音从还在拿他脖子磨牙的刘东成头顶传来，“别咬了，好吗？”

“唔唔嘎唔，我去你的吧混蛋奈丹！”没法把眼前人的脖子咬破的刘东成气得伸手隔着布料掐他饱满的胸肌，“你脸可真大啊，摆着那么一副表情是想干架吗！又是玩猜谜又是玩消失的你很开心嘛，喂！听我说话啊唔！”脑后的大手突然用力，刘东成连反抗的机会都没有，直接就被一把按进了眼前人的胸口，声音也变得模糊起来。

“好啦，冷静一点，我们这不是在‘苍穹’再次相见了吗？之前我去处理别的事情了，再说我也没想到你这么迫不及待......”分明嘴上还在用安抚孩童的语气说着颇有深意的话，奈丹的手却已经够到了怀中人的腰下，硕大的手掌轻松包住某人身上稍有的偏柔软的部位，暗示性地揉弄起来。出乎他意料的是，刘东成似乎比平时还要敏感，很快就在他手下全身绷紧，嘴里断断续续地发出压抑模糊的呻吟声，就好像是——“嗯，你是真的很迫不及待了啊，居然自己准备好了才来吗......”他拉下怀里人的裤子，无视刘东成几乎要哭出来一般的声音掰开浅色的臀瓣，露出中间那个已经被润滑液和肛塞变得松软的窄小入口，粗糙的手指抵在半撑开的褶皱上来回剐蹭，时不时戳一下几乎被完全吞没的塞子尾端，很快就激得怀里那人用力把脸埋在他怀里，发出模糊的、夹杂着抽泣的诱人呻吟。这种时候再忍就没有道理了。

很快，碍事的裤子就被扯下扔在一边，然后是被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的道具。忍不到脱上衣了，奈丹仰躺在地上，让眼角泛红的刘东成骑在自己的胯上，已经硬得发疼的柱体卡在柔软的股缝间缓缓磨蹭着。刘东成能清楚地感觉到身后那根的热度，可那物件的主人却一副没事人的模样单手扶着他，另一只手覆在他的前端上来回抚弄，故意在敏感处流连，逗他出声。刘东成有些气恼地咬住下唇，像是要报复一般在奈丹胸腹处线条分明的肌肉块上抓捏了好几下，这才提腰抬臀，找到适合对接的角度，缓缓坐了上去。

“呃——！”终于坐到底的时候，平时不会被如此使用的甬道被填满的古怪胀感让刘东成即便咬紧牙关也止不住地发出了满是情欲的声音。身体本能地绷紧，肠道肌肉用力扭动着想要把入侵者排挤出去，却因为体重和身位的缘故反而把硬物向更深处吞送，重重擦过最敏感的那一点。自觉已经差不多习惯了的刘东成眨了眨眼睛，把泛起的泪花抿掉，瞪了一眼扶着他的男人，这才借着腰间那双手的支撑重新坐正，慢慢上下扭动起来。粗长的硬物在体内小幅度抽送着，又因为刘东成自身的体重和奈丹的配合挺动逐渐向着更深处进发，直到极限。

待到两人终于紧密连接时，刘东成才意识到自己备受冷落的前端传来阵阵胀痛，本能地伸手想要自己解决，却被身下人抢先。宽阔温暖的手掌裹着青年挺立的前端不停地上下抚弄，粗糙的老茧刺激着敏感的顶端和囊袋甚至是更后方的会阴，让快感源源不断地自被触及的地方涌上脊椎，直冲青年本就有些被情欲糊住的大脑，刺激他，逼迫他，让他几乎忍不住大声浪叫，最终浑身颤抖着在男人的手里泄了出来。

才不会让你就这样得逞呢，听见奈丹满意的低笑声的刘东成用力咬住下唇，试图用唇上传来的丝丝缕缕的疼痛和铁锈味阻止自己彻底沉溺于情欲，却不料奈丹早已看穿了他的想法，用还扶着他腰的手探进他经过刚才那一番纠缠已经变得有点松垮起皱的上衣，带着老茧的手在他胸前腰间游走点火，最终停留在他的乳尖上，按揉打转，直到他松开捂着嘴的手，呜咽着，呻吟着，用破碎的声音发出抗议为止。某种意义上来说刘东成此刻终于放弃抵抗并且随波逐流的决定对两人来说都非常棒，毕竟一直处于对决夺权状态的话没人能爽到。奈丹这样想着，支起上身，把身上人揽入怀中，小声哄着他抱住自己的脖子，然后低头，小心翼翼地亲吻刘东成自己咬伤的嘴唇。与唇上的温柔截然不同的是下半身的猛烈抽送，每一次都仿佛是要把甬道顶穿般用力，不断刺激着被侵入的身体主人，让他本能般紧紧抱住侵犯者的脖子，小声哀求施暴者的怜惜，但他最终也没能等到。

才射过还浑身乏力的青年被用力钉在男人的欲望上，不得不全盘接受那些东西，任由那个抱着他的混蛋借着高潮的余韵在他体内缓缓抽送，把粘稠的浊液往更深处推去，而他自己只能无力地趴在那家伙宽阔结实的肩膀上努力平息自己的呼吸，试图把理智从情欲里拉出来，继续和这个看似老实可靠的狡猾家伙算总账。可奈丹显然不打算给他这个谈人生的机会，至少不是现在。他猛地把自己的欲望拔了出来，无视被带出的白浊与一丝红色把两人紧贴的位置弄得一片狼藉，只为了看见怀里人更加脆弱的模样。

“嗯？怎么，你已经不行了？”奈丹看着趴在自己身上的人只觉得他这样子可爱得不行，更想搞哭他了，“来啊，别跑啊，我还有很多要给你的呢。”他说着，把自己和对方皱巴巴的上衣都扒掉扔开，趁着刘东成还没来得及反抗，捉着他的腰把他翻过去放在民宿不算柔软的床垫上，俯身压了上去。

尚未完全复苏的位置贴在一块缓缓摩擦带来的刺激感不是一般的强烈，刘东成觉得自己可能马上就又要硬了。真是不甘心啊，但是他也不能否认自己来之前的准备是出于好玩或者无聊才做的，更别提现在身后那家伙还在不停玩弄他裸露在外的敏感处，握着他慢慢从不应期恢复过来的前端不停把玩，甚至还游刃有余地接下了他终于缓过来后的一记回手肘击，脸上一副无关痛痒的样子，笑着吻上他发红的耳垂，顺着他的耳廓一路向下...... 可恶啊，刘东成气得扭头一口咬上那双捣乱的嘴唇，感觉到对方一时停顿，略带些得意的想要继续进攻时却被反将了一军。

奈丹并没有真的给他太多喘息的机会，在他试图用啃咬般的亲吻转移自己注意力的时候就已经看穿了他的意图，十分干脆地扶起自己早已复苏的硬挺，抵上那个还在不断开合的小口，一挺而入。

“呃——！你，哈啊，你这......”身后甬道突如其来的充实感让刘东成再次失去抵抗力，两手抓紧床单只想向前逃离身后的冲撞，但奈丹并没有给他这个机会。

“我这什么？嗯？东成，话要说完整我才能听懂啊。”奈丹伸手掐住身下人相比于他显得纤细的腰，轻松化解了对方的挣扎，随即压住他还想挣扎的、汗津津的上半身，扶起他的臀部，大开大合地抽送起来，每一下都狠狠刮过会让身下人呜咽出声的地方，直到青年终于妥协，自己主动迎合着他，随着每一次亲密交合发出可爱的抽泣声，献上颇有些求饶讨好意味的亲吻。唇舌缠绵并不妨碍他抬起刘东成的一侧大腿好让自己能够更加轻松地深入，顺便照顾他被自己带得兴奋不已的前端，直到他全身紧绷着射出精液，连带着绞紧后穴，把自己也拉上顶峰。

两个人就这样交叠着趴在床上休息了好一会，懒洋洋地交换着亲吻，直到刘东成再次想起自己原本是想要来找这家伙谈谈他之前的反差行为的。他用手肘捣了捣身上人结实的胸肌，示意他起身让自己好歹翻个身，别再这么羞耻地趴在床上翘着臀露出一副任人玩弄的样子。

奈丹把脸埋在他的后颈处哼了一声，这才仿佛有些不舍地缓缓撤出，扶着身下人帮他翻了个身，然后又压了上去。

“喂——奈丹，你很重哎，给我下去，我还有话没问完呢。”刘东成抹了抹脸上的汗水和让他觉得非常丢人的眼泪，艰难地试图把身上人给推开，“你这家伙怎么这么能耍赖啊？喂，让我起来——哎？”

胸口那是……糖浆吗？等等，这是，羊羹的——深感自己还是在被耍的刘东成气得伸手想给他来一拳，却被对方再次轻松抓住双腕，俯身舔吻他身上的痕迹，然后凑上前来，把那些甜腻的味道用一个吻渡过来。虽然刘东成很喜欢这里的甜点，也不讨厌身上那个家伙，但那不代表他愿意被奈丹当成食物啃着吃……可恶啊，还有点爽，刘东成忍不住伸手按住胸口捣乱的脑袋，想让他稍微照顾照顾自己因为情欲而敏感的乳尖，却反而得到了一个甜咸交织的吻……

伴随着漫长而缠绵的亲吻而来的是奈丹伸手分开他双腿、打算进行第三次的动作。这一次，刘东成没有反抗，反而主动迎合上去，努力接受身上人给予的冲撞与疼爱。随他去吧，青年这样想着，伸手搂住身上人粗壮的脖颈，和他交换甜蜜的亲吻......当然啦，也不是说刘东成就是那种会轻易放弃反击的类型，偶尔故意收缩一下后穴夹一下身上人的物件他还是干得出来的。

突如其来的收紧让奈丹忍不住闷哼了一声，低头看了眼得意地笑着的青年，勾起唇角，故意加大了抽送的力度和幅度，直到身下人终于绷不住变得泪眼朦胧，只能咬住嘴唇小声哼哼着承受他的冲撞也没有再减缓速度。这是你自找的，刘东成能清楚地看出他带着促狭笑意的眼睛里的意思，只觉得又羞又气，却也拿他没办法，只能勉强咬上他嘴唇啃来出气。

时隔已久的肌肤相亲让两人都忍不住沉浸其中，直到奈丹用力抱紧了刘东成，在他体内射精后都不肯分开。

“......我说，奈丹？”半梦半醒间，刘东成突然想起自己原本要兴师问罪的事情。

“嗯？”奈丹的声音因为刚才的情事而显得沙哑，比平日更加低沉，引人入迷，但在此刻的刘东成耳中简直就是催眠曲。

“你之前到底去哪儿了？”他强忍着立刻闭上眼睛睡觉的困倦感，开口问道，“比赛的时候也是...*呵欠*给我好好解释清楚啊——”

“也没什么啦，只是处理了点事情......东成，我们结婚吧。”

“啥！？”被一秒吓醒的刘东成瞪大眼睛，试图从身上人的脸上找出刚才那句话是玩笑的证据，但他失败了。

等他从冲击中反应过来的时候，奈丹已经不知从哪掏出了聘礼，相当高额的财产，足够诱人。

于是他们结婚了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 让他俩结婚这点我就算不是完全真心也有半分真心的在支持！

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I’ll see you in the Azure Sky/Soukyu (Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507478) by [AnnalitaHJSX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX)




End file.
